kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Stumpy
Stumpy the squirrel (known as Moignon in the French dub) is one of the main characters of the show. Personality Uneducated and immature, Stumpy loves anything that is dangerous... But he has no sense of reality. He is fascinated by adventure, explosions, superpowers, intergalactic wars and the like. Stumpy aspires to be like his idol Mr. Coolskin (the hero of his favorite comic series), and sometimes also like his friend Mr. Cat. He hates books without pictures, sleeping and taking baths. Despite his naïve nature, Stumpy has shown an extremely perverted side of his personality at times. He has also expressed disapproval towards some of Kaeloo's games as he finds them boring or childish, although he usually enjoys playing. Stumpy has shown a bad side of his personality at times, such as in "Let's Play Paper Balls" when he tormented Quack Quack and Kaeloo for no reason at all. In "Let's Play Shaolin Fitness", he learns martial arts to get revenge on Mr. Cat for taking his stuff all the time, but after knocking him out he simply goes up to Quack Quack and does the exact same thing Mr. Cat did to him earlier, stating that his role must be filled. In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", he is the episode's main antagonist, and he manages to trick Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat and take over Cube Creative studios at the end of the episode. Abilities He is very unlucky and is good at virtually nothing. However, he turns out to be a great artist and good at jump roping as well. Stumpy is incredibly stupid, and he will believe almost anything told to him no matter how ridiculous it is. He can't even recite the alphabet correctly. However, he has displayed signs of intelligence on occasions, such as in "Let's Play the Very Special Episode" where he fools the rest of the main four and takes over the animation studio. Catchphrases See also: List of Stumpy's Catchphrases He has many catchphrases, the most commonly used ones being "Cool!", "That's nuts!", "Insane!", and "I hate your guts!" Both "That's nuts" and "Insane" come from the French words, "C’est dingue!" (which is also one of his catchphrases in the French dub), which directly translates to "This is Crazy!". Whenever he doesn't understand something (which is often), is afraid or otherwise agitated, he spouts gibberish as his neck spasms erratically. Role in the show Stumpy is the character who was least focused on in the first season, mainly serving as a source of humor, but he has been the focus of several Season 1 episodes, such as "Let's Play Figurines" and "Let's Play Hot - Cold". He normally joins the others on adventures, and either helps them or accidentally hinders their progress (this is usually the case). He usually tries to win whatever games the buddies are playing and fails horribly. In most of the games, to his annoyance, he has to dress as a girl. In "Let's Play Spies", under the effects of truth serum, he confesses to liking this, and in some episodes he has even argued with Pretty over who gets to play the girl. Stumpy is an antagonist in several episodes, teaming up with Mr. Cat to wreak havoc. Examples of such episodes are "Let's Play Figurines" and "Let's Play Paper Balls". In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", he is the main antagonist. Sister Stumpy's official bio states that he has 36 sisters, however, it is a running gag in the series that everyone (including himself) states that he has no sister. For example: Kaeloo: "Oh, look over there! Stumpy's sister!" Mr Cat: (turning to Stumpy) "Your sister?" Stumpy: "Sister? Don't have one." Appearance Stumpy is a squirrel with reddish brown fur. He has red eyes. He has two large front teeth, as do real life squirrels. He wears a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves, just like Mr. Cat, and green sneakers. ]] Trivia * Stumpy is the most popular character among fans of the show. * In the Pilot, even in the English version, he is referred to as Moignon (his name in the French dub). * His name originates from the fact that in the original concept for the show, he wasn't supposed to have hands. * His favorite superhero is Mr. Coolskin. * Stumpy is the only character to wear shoes (although Pretty wears sandals), and the only one of the four main characters to wear any footwear. * In one episode, he stated that his parents never married each other. * Stumpy has died in several episodes, only to be fine by the next episode. * He collects comic books, stamps and acorns, and in "Let's Play McDaube" he wanted to start a collection of figurines of himself. * The expository comic showed that he lives in a tree, although this has yet to be seen on the show. * His tic is similar to Tourette's Syndrome, and "Let's Play at Reading Books" implies that he may have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. * Stumpy has acrophobia, the fear of heights. Official Video Gallery Stumpy's gallery can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Villains